


A Phantom's Bride

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Super Friends, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz are hosting the school play production of Disney's Aladdin. When Justin and Jayna win the leading roles, they are told about a legend that the actual Phantom of the Opera comes by once every 100 years to kidnap the leading lady of the school play to make into his bride.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy, Nazz, and Cindy were hanging a poster in the hallway as they were leading a play together.

"This is going to be awesome." Cindy smiled.

"Thanks for doing Aladdin," Nazz smiled back. "That's my favorite movie."

"Yeah, Aladdin's great," Cindy smiled before looking soft and sad. "Shame about Mr. Williams though..."

"I know, I miss him too," Jimmy agreed about the actor who played Genie in the Disney version of the play. "Well, we better get ready for auditions right now. I mean, I heard that Jo and Justine won't be trying out to star in it this year."

"What?!" Cindy asked. "That's a surprise even for me."

"Eh, they probably need a break after Phantom of the Opera and Beauty and the Beast..." Jimmy shrugged.

"They're good," Nazz replied. "Oh! Speaking of which..." she then said as Justine suddenly came, as if on cue.

"Hey, guys, I'm glad you're here," Justine smiled to the others. "Is your sign-up sheet for auditions full yet?"

"Not yet, why?" Cindy replied.

"They don't know about this yet, but could you put Justin and Jayna down?" Justine requested. "I want to make this a surprise for them."

"Well... I guess I could try..." Cindy shrugged. "Jimmy? Nazz?"

Jimmy brought out the sign-up sheet.

"Ah, thank you," Cindy smiled as she accepted the list and wrote it down. "Ya know, I wonder how Operetta's father at Monster High would feel about you and Jo being in Phantom of the Opera last time?"

"Oh, thank you, Cindy!" Justine beamed. "You're the best!"

"Aw, I don't know about that." Cindy replied bashfully.

"Good girl..." Justine smiled. "I'll remember this for generations."

Cindy shrugged and shuffled her feet.

"Uh, who's Operetta's father anyway, Cindy?" Nazz whispered.

"Oh, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera," Cindy replied. "Ya know... Monster High... Children of famous characters related to horror."

"Yep... There's a legend behind it..." A voice told them.

They turned around and saw a gothic girl wearing a Black Widow spider shirt with a skirt and had bone earrings and she was leaning against the wall.

"Vicki?" Nazz asked.

"Glad to see someone remembers me," Vicki commented. "I just had to get sick when that Spider Queen took over the school."

"What legend are you talking about?" Jimmy asked the goth girl.

"Every century, the Phantom comes to the theater for each play capture the lead character girl in to be his bride." Vicki informed.

"Really?" Cindy gulped.

"But of course," Vicki replied. "Everyone knows that the Phantom of the Opera never died, and has been around ever since the play and musical have been made. So, every 100 years, he comes lurking for the leading lady of the school play to keep her as his own. The last one was 1918, and now, with it being 2018, he shall come by opening night."

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and gulped.

"Well, we can still have the play," Nazz replied. "Come on, guys, the auditions will start pretty soon."

"I better tell Justin and Jayna the good news," Justine decided. "See ya, guys."

"Bye!" Cindy waved to her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Vicki said, gravely serious.

Meanwhile in Study Hall...

"You did what?!" Justin asked his twin sister.

"I signed you up to be in the play for Aladdin." Justine repeated.

"Justine, why?" Justin asked.

"What's the big deal?" Justine replied. "I thought you'd be excited! You're perfect to be Aladdin, you're handsome, brave, funny, and adventurous!"

"But you didn't even ask me..." Justin said.

"Jayna is going to try-out to be Princess Jasmine." Justine bribed.

"Of course she is..." Justin groaned. "Justine?!"

"Oh, come on, at least you two can kiss on stage." Justine smirked.

"Well, that would be nice, but... I don't know..." Justin said.

"Pretty please for your little sister...?" Justine begged as she gave the puppy dog pout.

Justin narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Just try telling me no." Justine pouted.

"Easy, I can-" Justin was about to decline.

Justine soon whimpered like a cute little puppy.

"Jus..." Justin found himself lost for his words. "I... Uh... Ah... Wah..."

Justine got closer to her twin brother and still acted like a cute puppy.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Justin begged. "I can't take it anymore! I'll do it."

"Really?!" Justine beamed.

"Yes..." Justin sighed in defeat. "Man, you're brutal with those puppy dog eyes."

"It's a special talent, and it works on Jo all the time," Justine smirked. "She thinks it's adorable."

"I bet she does..." Justin rolled his eyes. "Now, are you gonna tell Jayna about being Jasmine then?"

"Yes, don't worry, Bro, I owe you big time for this." Justine promised.

"You had better..." Justin sighed. "Oh, well, at least I know One Jump Ahead by heart."

Justine smiled and then hugged her twin brother in thanks.

The bell rang and everyone went to their next class, but stopped in the hallway to talk to each other.

Justine saw Jayna at her locker. "Jayna!" she then called out to the female Wonder Twin.

Jayna then got into a fighting stance, looking around, then looked to Justine. "Oh, it's just you, Justine, what's down?"

"You mean 'what's up?'." Justine corrected.

"Right," Jayna replied. "What'd I say?"

"Well, I just signed you up to be in a play called Aladdin." Justine informed.

"You signed me up for the play...?" Jayna asked. "Justine, why did you do that?"

"Well, because Justin is going to audition to be Aladdin, and I figured that you could audition as Jasmine." Justine replied.

"Couldn't you have just asked me first?" Jayna asked.

"Well, I just wanted it to be a surprise, and besides, this means you guys will be able to kiss on stage." Justine replied.

"That would be nice..." Jayna smiled at the idea of kissing Justin. "Okay, I guess I can do it."

"You're not mad, are you?" Justine asked.

"No, I just kinda wish you told me before you decided to sign me up, I mean, I don't know if I can be actress material..." Jayna shrugged.

"You can do this; I have faith in you." Justine supported.

Jayna smiled to her boyfriend's sister who smiled back.

At the auditorium, Jimmy, Nazz, and Cindy were doing auditions.

"Okay, first up for the part of Aladdin: Eddy Sampson." Nazz announced.

"This should be... Interesting..." Cindy commented.

Eddy came up on stage and straightened himself out. "I want to be Aladdin." he then told them.

"Okay, show us what you got." Cindy told him.

Eddy nodded as he then got himself ready. "Don't worry, Princess Jasmine, I'll save you from Jafar!" he then called out, trying to sound brave and heroic.

"Um... Okay, Eddy..." Cindy blinked. "Very good... Next..."

They took a while for auditions, some they liked, some they didn't.

"Okay, Justin Reid, you're next." Nazz announced.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," Jimmy frowned. "I gotta watch the Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun Show!"

"Good luck, Justin; you need it, I have faith in you." Justine told her brother.

Justin soon came next on stage.

"Okay, Justin, whenever you're ready." Nazz told him.

"And no cheating by taking your shirt off." Cindy added.

"Though we wouldn't mind seeing that anyway." Jimmy smiled bashfully.

"I know..." Cindy replied. "Uh, ahem, I mean, go ahead, Justin."

"Um... Right..." Justin sighed as he decided to audition by singing Aladdin's parts of A Whole New World.

Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz sniffled to that and even wiped their eyes.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Cindy beamed.

"Did you like it?" Justin asked.

"We loved it!" Cindy beamed. "We'll call you, but you should definitely hear from us."

"Wow, thanks, guys." Justin smiled.

"All right, our last audition for the leading lady: Joanna Bell." Nazz announced.

"Joanna Bell?" Cindy and Jimmy repeated.

Jayna soon came on stage with her human disguise.

"Oh... Her... Right." Cindy giggled.

"Hi, I'm here for the part of Jasmine." Jayna waved.

"Okay, give it your best shot, dudette." Nazz told her.

Jayna soon cleared her throat and made a monologue for Princess Jasmine to audition with. She then began to sing which shocked everyone.

"So beautiful..." Jimmy whispered.

"No... Words..." Cindy added.

"I'm so stunned," Nazz said. "I wish I could sing that well."

"Oh, uh, I was that bad, huh?" Jayna asked as she stopped singing only to see everyone else in shock.

"No, no, no, Jayna, you were amazing!" Cindy told the female Wonder Twin. "I mean, you might even have outdone Linda Larkin herself from the Disney movie!"

"Oh, thanks." Jayna smiled.

"Thank you, everyone, and we will have the final list up during lunch time." Nazz told her fellow students.

"So be there or be square..." Cindy winked.

Everyone was excited about who was going to be Aladdin and Jasmine.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was so great," Heather boasted, of course. "They better pick me; I want to be Justin's Jasmine."

"As if," Courtney replied. "I'm going to be Justin's Jasmine."

"Oh, yeah?" Heather glared.

"Yeah!" Courtney glared back.

"The Phantom of the Opera..." Vicki whispered as she walked by with her lunch tray.

"Oh, stop trying to be spooky, Vicki, you're a freak enough already by being friends with spiders." Heather told the gloomy goth girl.

"If anyone's going to be Justin's Jasmine, it's Joanna," Eddy told the mean girls. "She did better than you two witches!"

"Like she has any talent," Heather scoffed. "Why does everybody even like her anyway? Her popularity is almost as pathetic for Mike Mazinsky's."

"She's more nice, smarter, and hotter than the two of you combined," Eddy replied. "Plus, she sings way better than you!"

Heather and Courtney roared at him.

"Sorry, just being honest." Eddy smirked at them.

"You're only popular because of Mike Mazinsky!" Heather glared. "That's the only reason why."

"No, they just like me more," Eddy replied. "Ladies, I bet you $10 that Joanna will get the part of Jasmine."

Courtney and Heather just growled, looking angry.

"This play is a bad idea..." Vicki said as she sat with Mandy since they were close friends, oddly enough. 

Cindy and Nazz hung up the list on the bulletin board and walked away.

"There's the list!" Eddy announced.

Cindy and Nazz soon walked away from the bulletin board. The other students soon rushed to see the cast list for the school play this time around.

"All right, I'm the tiger!" Abby beamed. "They made the right choice."

"Whoo-hoo!" Billy cheered. "I'm the parrot! I'm the parrot!"

"Ah, yes, Jafar," Alejandro grinned. "He's my favorite Disney villain."

"Oh, Justin, Joanna!" Justine squealed to her twin brother and her friend. "You guys made the parts of Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"WHAT?!" Heather and Courtney glared.

"Told ya." Eddy smirked to Heather and Courtney.

"WHAT?!" Heather and Courtney growled and soon made their way over to Jimmy, Cindy, and Nazz. "How come she gets to be Justin's Jasmine?!"

"Uh, because her audition was spectacular and amazing." Cindy said like it was obvious. 

"Yeah, she was really great, I'm just jealous I can't sing like that." Nazz smiled.

"Do you know who I am?!" Heather glared.

"Yes, just because your parents are rich, and are a witch and a warlock doesn't mean you can get your way all the time." Cindy replied.

Heather grabbed her with a glare. "How dare you?!"

"I do quite a lot, thank you," Cindy smirked before jumping down. "Sorry, but take it or leave it, we have our Princess Jasmine. Maybe if you're lucky, we'll let you be Dalia."

"Dalia?" Heather glared. "Who the heck is Dalia?!"

"Princess Jasmine's loyal handmaiden and confidante." Cindy replied.

"WHAT?!" Heather roared. "I'LL TELL MY DADDY ON YOU!"

"Your dad may be a warlock, but my grandmother is a mighty witch." Cindy replied.

"WHY, YOU--" Heather glared.

"Is this gonna take long?" Cindy asked before yawning. "I promised Maxwell we'd split a burger."

"I'm going to kill you the first chance I get, you nobody!" Heather threatened.

Cindy didn't pay attention, but just walked away from the Queen Bee.

"Wow, I guess you and I are Aladdin and Jasmine, huh, Justin?" Jayna smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so... I just don't know what to say..." Justin blushed to her. "I mean, I'm proud of both of us, but wow!"

Justine was smiling as she was proud of herself.

"Okay, Babe, what did you do?" Jo asked.

"What ever do you mean, Jo?" Justine asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about." Jo told her.

"No, really, I don't..." Justine shrugged. "What are you talking about, Jo?"

"You seem a little too happy about something--" Jo was about to tell her.

Justine just cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

Jo smiled to that before narrowing her eyes. "I'm serious."

"Okay, if you really must know, I signed Justin and Jayna to be part of the play," Justine admitted. "I mean, it would be good for them, and guess what? They made the main characters: Aladdin and Princess Jasmine."

"So you were behind that..." Jo replied. "I thought I had a hidden sense about that."

"Plus, I thought we could take a break from being in Beauty and the Beast and Phantom of the Opera and give someone else a chance to star in a school play," Justine said. "I mean, I heard from Mike that Nicktropolis is doing Little Shop of Horrors with Phil and Courtney as Seymour and Audrey."

"You sneaky, sly dog, you." Jo smirked.

"I even did that cute noise you love so much and find so adorable." Justine replied.

"What noise?" Jo asked her.

Justine made a cute whining noise like a little puppy.

"Why is that cute?" Jo asked.

"You love it, because you find it adorable, just like yours truly." Justine replied.

Jo just smirked and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Mister." Justine smirked back.

"Whatever..." Jo muttered. "I guess this'll be an interesting play, but I swear, if your brother drags his feet around Jayna, and asks me for help, I'm so out of here."

"They already are boyfriend and girlfriend," Justine replied. "Besides, you gotta help him for the part while I help Jayna with her part."

"I gotta do what?!" Jo asked. "Babe!"

"What's wrong with helping?" Justine asked.

"It's just he's going to whine to me about Jayna how he's going to mess up!" Jo rolled her eyes about how Justin used to be.

"Whatever..." Jo rolled his eyes. "Don't say I don't do you any favors."

Justine smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the lips in gratitude. Jo smiled back, glad that she got a kiss from Justine.

"Don't worry, Jo," Justine soothed. "I promise that I will owe you big time for this."

"You better." Jo smirked slightly.

"Don't worry, I will," Justine promised. "You'll take Justin into your house, and I'll take Jayna into mine."

"Whoa, wait, he has to come into my room?!" Jo glared.

"Well, yeah." Justine replied.

"People don't go in my room!" Jo told Justine. "You get lucky."

"Come on, Jo," Justine pleaded. "Justin isn't like Duncan or Eddy."

"Hey!" Duncan and Eddy called out, off-screen.

"You're killing me." Jo muttered to Justine.

"I'll owe you big time for this, if you do this for me, Handsome." Justine promised. 

"Yeah, yeah, just remember that deal." Jo replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, after school...

Cindy was walking home from school, looking tired after a long day. "What a long day..." she then yawned. "I could go for a nap; I'm almost home anyway."

Nazz and Jimmy waved to Cindy. Cindy smiled and waved back to them on the way home.

Justin was walking with Jayna to her house, but Jo pulled Justin away from her. "Whoa, hey!" he then called out. 

"Hey, yourself." Jo said as she appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Jo, what's the big idea?" Justin asked his sister's girlfriend.

"I'm gonna help you out for the play." Jo told him.

"What?!" Justin replied. "You of all people is going to help me?!"

"Yes." Jo replied flatly.

"What's the catch?" Justin asked her.

"No catch." Jo promised.

"I don't understand; why are you helping me?" Justin asked her.

"Can't someone help out a friend?" Jo asked innocently.

"Justine talked you into it, didn't she?" Justin guessed.

"No, that's not true--" Jo tried to deny it, but it was no use. "Yes, she did... She even used that cute puppy dog face."

"Figures..." Justin chuckled. 

"Come on, you're coming to my house." Jo told him.

"Your house?" Justin asked. "Wow, I've never been in your house before."

"Don't get used to it." Jo said as she led the way.

"Hey, Jayna, are ya busy?" Justine asked as she came to the female Wonder Twin.

"Not really..." Jayna replied.

"Great!" Justine smiled. "Come on, you can come to my house and I can help you with your part for the play."

"Um, sure..." Jayna replied. "Just let me tell Zan real quick."

"Oh, sure," Justine allowed. "Telepathic?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jayna asked.

"I'm a twin too; I have twin telepathy as well." Justine reminded.

"Oh, okay." Jayna replied.

"Yeah, all twins have it." Justine nodded.

Jayna soon held her head to tell Zan what was going on, and then stopped once she got an answer. "Okay, Justine, let's go." she then smiled to the girl.

Justine smiled and grabbed the female Wonder Twin's arm and pulled her to her house. Jayna stumbled at first, but soon followed Justine over to the shy beauty's house.

Unknown to them, a figure was in the shadows, glaring at the female Wonder Twin. "There she is... My bride..." The figure then said mysteriously.

Jayna smiled to Justine, though stopped and looked behind her as she thought she felt someone watching her, but shrugged since no one was there and kept following the other teenage girl.

Justin went with Jo inside of her house and looked around and saw Cleo playing with the pups and Steve was watching TV.

"Oh, cute puppies..." Justin smiled.

"Thanks, they are adorable." Cleo smiled back to him.

"Whoa, did you just talk?" Justin's eyes widened.

"Um... Yeah...?" Cleo replied like it was obvious. "I always talk!"

"Understatement, much?" Steve teased.

"You talked too?!" Justin asked the other dog.

"You understand me too?" Steve tilted his head.

"Guys, this is Justin Reid, Justine's twin brother," Jo introduced. "Justin, these are Steve and Cleo: my pet dogs."

"Um, hello there." Justin waved.

"We-he-hell~, I can see where Justine gets her good looks from," Cleo chuckled. "What a lucky family."

"Well, thanks," Justin blushed before looking to Steve. "Say, you kinda remind me of Brian Griffin."

"I don't like him," Steve shook his head. "He brings shame to all dogs."

"I've never met him, but whenever I hear about him, I just wanna--" Cleo said before growling like an aggressive guard dog before speaking normally. "And I will!"

The puppies soon growled and imitated their mother.

"So, um, do you little guys talk?" Justin asked as he picked up one puppy.

"No, they're too young right now, but they might soon." Steve told him.

The puppy barked and licked Justin's face.

"Hey, she likes ya." Jo smirked to that.

"I guess even girl dogs like me." Justin chuckled.

Autumn came in with a smile and hugged her big sister. 

"Hey, kiddo," Jo smiled back down to her. "Justin, this is my little sister, Autumn."

Autumn then waved to the teen.

"So, this is the famous little Autumn." Justin smiled down to the black-haired girl.

Autumn smiled back and did some hand signs.

"Is she okay?" Justin asked.

"She was born a mute," Jo explained. "She can't talk, but she sometimes can communicate with others by using sign language or her voice communicator."

"Oh... Okay... Um, what did she say?" Justin asked Jo.

"She said 'It's nice to meet you, I love making new friends'." Jo translated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, little one, oh, and what's this behind your ear?" Justin smiled before he reached behind Autumn's ear and brought out a quarter. "You've got money!"

Autumn gasps and smiled at the male teen, she wrote down a message and showed it to Justin. "Will you be my friend?".

"'Will I be your friend'?" Justin took a look and smiled. "Sure!"

Autumn beamed to that and clapped before hugging his leg in thanks. "At least you're not like Alejandro," she then added. "He's evil and not a nice person."

"Yes, he's not, let me tell you something, he's nothing but a... A..." Justin growled before muttering something unpleasant in Hawaiian.

"A what?" Jo asked.

"A dat," Justine replied. "That's basically what we call a jerk or a 'donkey' if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah," Jo said. "Come on, Pretty Boy, let's go to my room."

"Your room?!" Justin gasped. "I've heard stories that your room can be pretty creepy... At least that's what Duncan and Eddy say."

"You're gonna find out," Jo said as she led him upstairs to where her bedroom was. "Autumn, stay out of trouble."

Autumn saluted to that.

"And don't touch my stuff." Jo warned Justin with a glare before they went into her room.

"Uh, okay." Justin blinked.

Jo nodded and led him upstairs.

"This is so cool," Justin said as he followed her. "I get to go to your room for the first time!"

"Don't get too excited." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Justin replied.

Jo opened the door and led him into her room.

Justin looked around. "Heh, I see you take the school gym home with you." he then attempted to joke.

"Thanks," Jo replied. "Now, you've seen the movie Aladdin, right?"

"Yeah, but there are some songs I always forget the words to." Justin admitted.

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"Well, I know One Jump Ahead, but I don't know my part for A Whole New World." Justin replied.

"We can work on that, we've got a month to be ready." Jo told him.

"I know most of the words, but sometimes I get confused..." Justin admitted.

"We got all month." Jo told him.

"All right." Justin replied.

Meanwhile, Jayna was in Justine's room, practicing her part as well.

"I'm so glad they made Jasmine into a nice princess, I heard she was originally spoiled rotten." Jayna said. 

"Then Courtney would be the leading lady for sure." Justine giggled.

"Or Heather for that matter." Jayna added.

Both of the girls then laughed at that.

"Okay, let's start out your part singing A Whole New World." Justine suggested.

"Um... Okay..." Jayna said softly. 

Justine then took out her phone and played the karaoke version of A Whole New World so that Jayna could sing the words without the actual singing heard from the movie.

"Wow, you sing even better than I do." Justine commented.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Jayna smiled bashfully. "I don't sing very often to be honest, except for maybe in the shower or helping Zan with the dishes."

"I think you sing wonderfully," Justine smiled back. "Did you sing all the time when you were with the Super Friends?"

"Not really," Jayna blushed. "I was too busy training to become the best superhero."

"Well, you had to get that talent from somewhere, it sure is amazing." Justine smiled.

The figure in the shadows seemed to somehow be listening to Jayna's singing. "Sing my Angel of Music~" he hummed to himself.

"I mean, right before my mother died, she always sang to me and Zan when we were babies." Jayna replied.

"You remember that?" Justine asked.

"I don't know, I don't really remember what my mother looked like since Zan and I were just babies." Jayna shrugged.

"Does she kinda look faded in your dreams or memories of her, almost like you can't see her?" Justine asked.

"Yeah..." Jayna admitted. "A lot like that."

"That happens to me a lot whenever I dream about my dad." Justine told her.

"I keep thinking about my parents.... A lot..." Jayna replied.

"I guess we're a lot alike." Justine replied.

"Yeah, we're almost like twins ourselves." Jayna smiled.

The teenage girls laughed at that thought.

There was a small hooded figure with a scythe, but it was not Grim, it was Vicki who lowered the hood and looked into the fourth wall ominously. "The next day..." she then droned.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, everyone who was in the play came together to rehearse with their scripts while Cindy, Nazz, and Jimmy would grade them, almost like the Warners against Mr. Director.

"I get to play the Genie," Eddy smiled. "How lucky am I?"

"At least you're not playing the head guard," Scott replied. "Whatever his name is..."

"I think his name's Razoul." Chicken told Scott.

"Right, him." Scott nodded.

Double D came over and whispers in Nazz's ear.

"Are you serious?" Nazz asked him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Double D replied.

"Bummer," Nazz sighed. "Okay, you guys... The bad news is that we don't have an Abu since Billy decided to help his grandmother and she threw her back out for the 20th time, so now we need a new Abu."

"Oh, I know just the right monkey!" Jayna beamed. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, but hurry back, okay?" Cindy told her.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Jayna reassured.

Jayna then went to her locker and got out a familiar monkey. Gleek chattered and then wrapped around the female Wonder Twin's arm. 

"Hey there, buddy, how would you like to be apart of the play?" Jayna smiled.

Gleek oohed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jayna giggled as she shut her locker door and came back into the auditorium with him. "Don't worry, you guys, I got us a new Abu."

"You did?!" Cindy asked.

"Yeah..." Jayna said like it was obvious.

Gleek got on the female Wonder Twin's shoulder and waved to everyone.

"Perfect!" Nazz smiled. "Looks like we're good to go."

"Okay, let's begin the rehearsal of Aladdin and Jasmine meeting in the marketplace," Cindy said. "Jayna, Justin, that means you two, and, um, the monkey too."

"I hope I don't mess up." Justin hoped.

"Me neither." Jayna added.

"Aaaand... Action!" Jimmy called like a director.

Justin and Jayna then took their places. Jayna took the cloak and put it on her head to be like Jasmine in disguise when she came into the marketplace. Courtney and Heather glared at the female Wonder Twin from where they watched.

"Should we do something?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, leave this to me." Heather nodded.

"This should be interesting." Courtney smirked.

"Okay, Jayna enters the marketplace while Justin and Gleek steal watermelons." Cindy read from her own copy of the script.

"Scene 12, take one." Double D added.

"Aaand, go!" Nazz directed.

Jayna soon began to wander on the stage.

"Let's see if she likes it if the lights fall on her." Heather smirked.

Courtney smirked back. Heather soon used her magic to bring down the stage lights on Jayna. Jayna walked on the stage as the lights missed her and fell on the ground.

"NO!" Heather and Courtney glared.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Cindy snapped. 

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Cindy." Jayna said.

"No, no, don't worry, Jayna, you're fine, but the lights just fell down, someone call Tech Support." Cindy pointed out.

"Don't worry about it," Dexter replied. "Og and I've got this."

"Thank you, Dexter." Cindy nodded to the boy genius.

The two young boy geniuses then worked together to fix the lights.

"I don't want this to be a disaster like Cow's play The Ugliest Weenie..." Cindy said before going back to sitting in the audience. "Now, let's try that again." 

"Well, that was a bust." Heather huffed.

"Okay, take two!" Nazz called out.

Jayna was walking to the marketplace, looking around she was taking an apple, but Kevin, who played the storekeeper, grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't have any money." Jayna smiled apologetically.

"Thief!" Kevin glared at her.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan." Jayna replied innocently.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" Kevin glared as he takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off.

"No, no, please!" Jayna cried out.

"I'm glad I get this part!" Kevin smirked as he was going to lower the knife to cut off Jayna's hand.

"Thank you kind sir," Justin rushed over just in time before Kevin could lower the knife just like what really happened between Aladdin and Jasmine. "I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you."

"Good... Good..." Cindy nodded in approval.

"What are you doing?" Jayna whispered.

"Just play along." Justin whispered back.

"You know this girl?" Kevin asked.

"Sadly, yes," Justin replied. "She's my sister... She's a little crazy..." he then did the finger circle gesture of insanity.

Jayna looked shocked about being called crazy.

"She said she knows the Sultan!" Kevin glared as he grabbed Justin by his shirt.

"She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." Justin explained, gesturing down to Gleek.

Gleek looked up at Kevin.

"This is going really good so far." Nazz said to Cindy and Jimmy.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd think it was dress rehearsal already." Cindy replied.

They then finished the scene and the three directors clapped to this.

"Good job, you guys!" Cindy beamed.

"We're so proud!" Jimmy added.

Justin and Jayna smiled together before they hugged each other, and then let go, slightly blushing to each other. "Sorry." they then chuckled nervously to each other.

"Ever think of transferring to Ouran High to be in the host club, Justin?" Cindy smirked innocently.

"Very funny." Justin smirked back.

Unknown to everyone, the figure was hiding in the shadows, watching Jayna preform. "Soon, my bride, you will be mine, forever!"

"Think... Think... How can we stop that Wonder Blunder?" Courtney wondered.

"I feel like we're the only two who know that Joanna is Jayna." Heather scoffed.

"Please, there's no way that Joanna is Jayna." Scott rolled his eyes as he overheard that.

"Yeah, she ain't nuthin' like Jayna." Chicken added.

"Are you guys blind and stupid?" Heather glared. "Look at her!"

"I would, but Justin might pluck my feathers off." Chicken muttered.

"Next thing you know she's gonna say Mike is Action Girl or that June is Monster Girl and Dee Dee is Diva Dynamite." Scott laughed.

Chicken laughed along with his friend. "Ooh! Ooh! I got one: Jo is Shadow Wolf, right?" he then added.

"We're serious!" Courtney told them. "I mean, she has a twin brother who is obviously Zan, and that monkey looks like the Wonder Twins' pet monkey! I mean, just look at that monkey!"

Gleek looked over and pointed to himself.

"Dexter has a pet monkey, you wanna make somethin' on that?" Scott asked Courtney.

"Well, look at that monkey!" Heather said about Gleek. "He's blue!"

"It's probably a rare breed they found in Africa or somethin'." Chicken shrugged.

"You girls are just mad that she got to be Princess Jasmine and you got squat." Scott added.

"We're not lying!" Heather glared.

"Come on, Scott, let's get goin'," Chicken suggested. "Our part is comin' up soon."

"All right, let's get to our places then." Scott agreed.

The two then left to get ready.

"Courtney, Heather, you have to get off set now." Cindy told the teenage girls, looking firm with them.

"You're not our boss." Heather glared.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice." Nazz said before whistling.

ZOOM!

"Something you need, Nazz?" Buttercup asked as she flew in.

"Could you get these two off the stage?" Nazz requested. "They're being stubborn."

"Heheh... Sure..." Buttercup smirked as she pounded her fist into her open hand.

"Uh-oh..." Heather and Courtney muttered.

Buttercup soon chased the mean girls away before pounding them.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's continue." Nazz suggested.

"I still can't believe that I get to play The Sultan." Mike stated.

"Well, it was either that or the Cave of Wonders." Cindy clarified.

"Nice..." Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

"Duncan was a better Cave of Wonders, but, I mean, if you don't wanna be the Sultan, then that's fine." Cindy said to Mike.

"Nah, it's good," Mike replied. "Mama Foxxy wants to see the play, also Clara loves Aladdin, and is friends with Princess Jasmine."

Nobody said anything about Mike's Drawn Together family. If they did, they would just say something that would make Mike upset and nobody likes it whenever Mike is upset. 

"I did hear that Princess Clara was friends with a lot of princesses..." Cindy replied. "Do you know about Princess Fiona though?"

"I think so," Mike shrugged. "The only clue I have though is that she's invited to Princess Fiona's baby shower. I hear that she might be having triplets."

"Well, I hope she has fun." Cindy said.

With that, they rehearsed a lot, especially since the show was coming up pretty soon.

The weeks went by and it didn't stop Courtney and Heather's plans. They were so desperate for help, and they found one in the most unlikely of places with the foreign exchange student from Paris, France, who was in Cow's school play and was Chicken's love interest until he had met Katrina.

"It's a bit of a surprise to ask for help from someone like you, especially since you were supporting that stupid, fat Cow." Heather said.

"It's better than nothing..." Courtney added. "Though you are more diabolical than we could ever imagine. Thanks, um... I can't pronounce this name."

"Call me Wee-Wee." The girl was revealed with a smirk, she had strawberry blonde hair in a green headband, dark blue eyes, a mole on her left cheek, golden earrings, a purple and green collared shirt, a green and red plaid skirt, lavender knee socks, and green dress shoes with tiny purple bows on them before she giggled rather evilly.

"Glad that you're here." Heather told the French girl.

"I'll be more than happy to get rid of this Joanna girl for you." Wee-Wee replied.

"Thanks," Courtney smirked. "It'd mean a lot to us."

"No problem, my new friends," Wee-Wee smirked back. "I am French after all, and plus, I master the art of seduction with any willing pawn, especially with that Chicken." she then giggled.

"Can you seduce those directors into letting us be in the play?" Courtney asked.

"Oui, I can." Wee-Wee nodded.

"Great." Courtney grinned.

"Is no problem." Wee-Wee giggled.

Everyone soon went to home to go to bed.

"I know, Jimmy, I know," Cindy said as she was on the phone while sitting in her chair by her desk while filing her nails. "The costumes should be delivered tomorrow, we still have a couple of weeks until opening night."

"Cindy, you have a guest, and her name is Wee-Wee!" Shelly called out.

"Send her in, Mom, please!" Cindy called back.

"Okay!" Shelly called back.

"Listen, Jimmy, I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow after breakfast." Cindy said before hanging up.

"'Alo, cherie~" Wee-Wee smiled innocently as she came into the young girl's bedroom with random saxophone music playing.

"Uh... May I help you...?" Cindy gasped as she blushed a bit.

"Ah, yes, it is about the school play..." Wee-Wee smiled lustfully.

"Hey, my uncle already asked if we could do Magic Mike, and Principal Skarr threatened to sue him." Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"No, it's not that, it's about the cast..." Wee-Wee came closer to Cindy.

'Uh, what about it?" Cindy smiled nervously. "I think it's perfect casting."

"That Joanna girl, why is she playing Jasmine?" Wee-Wee asked.

"Oh, because she sings beautifully and is a very good actress." Cindy explained.

"Don't you think maybe Heather or Courtney would be better?" Wee-Wee leaned in closely. 

"Not really..." Cindy admitted.

"Oh, and why not, may I ask?" Wee-Wee asked.

"Jasmine is a kind-hearted, helpful Disney Princess, those two are mean as a snake," Cindy explained. "They will never be a Disney Princess."

"Right..." Wee-Wee narrowed her eyes slightly. 

"I mean, if we did a play on Snow White, I think Ella would be perfect." Cindy shrugged.

"Don't you think that Heather or Courtney would be good as Jasmine?" Wee-Wee asked.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry." Cindy shook her head.

Wee-Wee picked her up and hugged her. "Are you sure?" she then asked.

Cindy narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "Wee-Wee, you're trying to seduce me~" she then said in a Dustin Hoffman impression she learned from the Warners.

"Oooh, you're a sly dog, aren't you, you little cutie?" Wee-Wee smirked back.

"Oh, by the way, that reminds me..." Cindy smirked as she jumped down and walked off, feeling something was off and opened a door to show Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's bedroom which was a cute princess bed for Dot and bunk beds for Yakko and Wakko. "Boys, wake up, I have a surprise for you?"

"But I'm dreaming about Michelle Pfeiffer." Yakko whined.

"And I'm dreaming about Don Knotts!" Wakko added.

"I got something better for ya..." Cindy said as she took them out of bed and pushed them in front of Wee-Wee, waking them up. "Boys, this is Wee-Wee, Wee-Wee, these are my brothers: Yakko and Wakko Warner."

Yakko and Wakko woke up and had big hearts in their eyes. "Hellooooo, Nurse!" They then jumped onto Wee-Wee, messing up her hair.

"What are these little things?!" Wee-Wee yelped.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko grinned as they latched onto Wee-Wee.

"Get off of me, you little twerps!" Wee-Wee begged.

"Wanna go out and see a movie?" Yakko asked.

"We'll buy!" Wakko added.

"Cindy, could you tell them to take it outside?" Dot groaned. "I'm dreaming about being on a cruise with Mike Mazinsky."

"Sure thing, sweetie..." Cindy smiled before throwing Wee-Wee, Yakko, and Wakko outside and shut the window.

"Ah... Much better..." Dot smiled before falling back asleep.

Cindy smiled as she got ready for bed also since tomorrow is dress rehearsal.

Wee-Wee screamed as she ran away from Yakko and Wakko who chased her.

"Come back!" Yakko told Wee-Wee. "We've had all our shots!"

"Did you know we're related to Bosko and Honey?!" Wakko added.

Cindy just laughed as she fell asleep.

"The time is almost here, and soon, you will be my bride." The figure said as he was watching Jayna sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came.

"Good news, everyone," Ms. Honeydew smiled as she came in with boxes to Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz. "The costumes have arrived."

"Oh, boy!" Cindy smiled back.

"And the big show is on Friday." Nazz added.

"Today is our lucky day!" Jimmy squealed.

Unfortunately for two people, it was unlucky for them.

"This sucks!" Heather groaned. "Wee-Wee was hopeless!"

"Things can't get any worse." Courtney added.

They then stopped in front of a certain girl who was glaring at them.

"Who's she?" Courtney asked.

"That's the new girl who started school here last week," Heather replied. "Her name is Alexandra Cabot, the daughter of Mr. Cabot, one of the five main rich families."

"Oh... Uh... What's up, Alexandra?" Courtney asked the former mean girl.

"You stay away from my friend, Joanna, you got it?!" Alexandra glared.

"Pfft, you can't tell me what to do!" Heather glared back.

"I just did." Alexandra glared.

"Yeah, what if we don't, Skunk Head?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

Alexandra grabbed Courtney's arm and twisted behind her back.

"Augh!" Courtney cried out. "My arm!"

"You wanted to know what I would do, so there you go." Alexandra smirked.

"Why are you even friends with a girl like her anyway?" Heather asked. "She's not worth your time."

"Funny, she said the same thing about you guys, but I agree with her." Alexandra glared.

"You're rich though, why not hang out with us?" Courtney asked.

"Sorry, but I like Joanna better, you witches." Alexandra replied.

"But you'll be more popular if you hang out with us." Heather said.

"Yeah... As much as the old Alexandra would love that, the new Alexandra wouldn't, so stay away from Joanna or it'll get worse." Alexandra warned before leaving in a huff.

"It's Gina Resedes all over again." Courtney groaned.

"And Nazz." Heather added.

"I wonder how she got so strong?" Courtney winced as she held her arm in pain.

"That Wonder Pain in The Butt must've taught her some combat training or whatever..." Heather shrugged.

Wee-Wee soon looked like a total wreck as she came to the other mean girls. "Excuse moi, ladies~..." she then said, looking like she had a nightmare of an evening.

"Wee-Wee?" Courtney asked. "What happened to you?"

"That four-eyes you told me about sent these wackos after me!" Wee-Wee glared.

"Was it the Warners?" Heather asked.

"Oui." Wee-Wee nodded.

"Damn, I should've known!" Heather groaned. "Did she at least fall for your charms?"

"Non, it was like I was, how you say, invisible..." Wee-Wee replied. "That has never happened to me before!"

"Probably thanks to Mike Mazinsky who made her like that," Courtney suggested. "Before hand, she was just a whiny little brat."

"I am going to freshen up in the girls' bathroom..." Wee-Wee sighed before walking off. "Good luck with getting rid of that Joanna girl."

"So, what do we do now?" Courtney wondered.

"Hmm..." Heather hummed in thought.

The two tried to think while Wee-Wee left them and gave up.

Meanwhile, everyone was on stage, wearing their costumes since it was dress rehearsal.

"Okay, you guys, it's dress rehearsal, which means we gotta make this look real in time for Friday for the audience." Cindy said.

"We're so proud of you guys for your hard work and practice." Nazz added.

"If only we could make it on Broadway." Jimmy beamed.

Everyone else then smiled.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Cindy suggested.

And with that, everyone then preform the best as they can since the play is on Friday. Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz sat down to watch this as it was going well. Ms. Honeydew smiled proudly. Someone up in the rafters was watching before letting a red rose with a note drop down to Jayna.

"Okay, guys, take a fifteen minute break." Nazz decided.

Everyone nodded and decided to take their break.

Jayna noticed that a note and rose was next to her. "Justin, did you send me a rose and a note?" she then asked.

"Huh?" Justin asked.

Jayna then showed him the note and the rose.

"Hm, where did those come from?" Justin asked.

"Not you, I guess..." Jayna said.

Jayna opened the note and starts to read it.

"What does it say?" Justin asked her.

"It says 'You will be mine by Friday night, see you soon, my Angel'." Jayna read aloud.

"I told you," Vicki soon appeared from nowhere. "He's here: The Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh, come on, it can't be him," Justin replied. "It's probably just Heather and Courtney trying to scare her."

"You have to listen to me, this is serious." Vicki told Justin.

"Okay, you guys, time to get back to work." Cindy told the actors.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Vicki warned.

"It's probably just a prank, Vicki, no big deal." Justin told Vicki.

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," Vicki warned. "Better safe than sorry."

"Nothing is going to happen, Vicki; we'll be fine." Jayna told the goth girl.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Vicki replied.

Jayna and Justin looked to each other and Vicki soon disappeared into the shadows in a mysterious goth girl sort of way. Everyone then kept on practicing and practicing, especially for Justin and Jayna.

"I can't believe that it's time~" Cindy beamed as she wore a dark blue dress, blue flats, and had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Cindy?" Maxwell came over with his hair combed down. "Oh... You look pretty."

"Aw, thanks, Maxwell." Cindy blushed.

Nazz was wearing a peach colored dress, white gloves, black high-heels, and her hair is in a bun. She was looking behind the curtains. "Wow, look at this, there's so many people." She then told Cindy and Jimmy.

"Ooh, I have so many butterflies in my tummy, you guys." Jimmy said nervously, with his hair combed down, and he wore a dark blue suit.

Eventually, Mike's Drawn Together family came, and even some Disney princesses came to witness this.

Ariel wore a teal dress with her crimson hair down, purple seashell earrings, with lighter teal shoes. "I sure hope Eric and Melody will be fine back home." she then said as she sat down.

"Oh, Ariel, you worry too much." Cinderella giggled as she wore a dark blue glittering gown.

"Wow, even the Disney princesses are here, who'da thunk?" Jimmy asked Nazz and Cindy.

"Ooh, I'm so happy that my child is apart of this school play~" Foxxy smiled proudly.

"I just wish I could get a better seat," Spanky groaned as he pointed to Angelia who was sitting in front of him. "I can't see past this lady's beehive!"

Toot leaned over and bit into Angelia's hair like it was food without her noticing.

"Perfect!" Spanky beamed.

Leah cooed and clapped her tiny little hands.

"Thank you for letting us come here, Clara," Cinderella smiled. "Especially since you want us to meet this Mike Mazinsky."

"She sounds like a wonderful person the way you talk about her." Snow White added as she wore a glittering and dazzling version of her usual dress.

"We shall see, shall we?" Clara smiled. "Ooh, it's starting."

The lights soon dimmed down and a spotlight shined on stage.

Cindy soon walked on the stage with Jimmy and Nazz. "Hello, and welcome to Cartoon Network School's production of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp," she then told the audience as she took the microphone. "Tonight's show promises romance, magical elements, and comedy!"

"Please make sure that you turn off your phones, but you are allowed to use cameras for video taping or taking pictures." Nazz added as she took the microphone.

"I hope that you enjoy the play." Jimmy concluded as he took the microphone.

The audience then clapped and the three soon walked off as the curtains were opening and the stage lights came on with music to start the play.

"Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, Where the caravan camels roam, Where it's flat and immense~," Rolf's voice sang as he played The Peddler to start the play. "And the heat is intense, It's barbaric, but hey, it's home, When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, And the sand in the glass is right, Come on down stop on by, Hop a carpet and fly, To another Arabian night, Arabian nights, like Arabian days, More often than not, Are hotter than hot, In a lot of good ways, Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons, A fool off his guard, Could fall and fall hard, Out there on the dunes~"

Rolf's family smiled proudly once they saw him on stage.

"So far so good." Cindy approved.

Jimmy and Nazz smiled then nodded in agreement. Rolf did the Peddler's introduction until they would get to Alejandro as Jafar to the Cave of Wonders to find the diamond in the rough which would cut to Justin as Aladdin.

"What if I can't do this?" Jayna got nervous as she looked herself in the mirror, wearing Princess Jasmine's outfit.

"You can't give up right now." A female voice told her.

Jayna turned around and gasped as she saw Alexandra leaning against the wall. "Alexandra?" she then asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just helping out a friend." Alexandra smiled.

Jayna smiled back and goes over and hugged her new friend. Alexandra hugged back.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not really much of an actress." Jayna said shyly.

"You'll do fine, you're a wonderful girl." Alexandra insisted.

"Really?" Jayna replied. "You think so?"

"You really think that I would like to you like that?" Alexandra replied.

"Hm... Good point... You've always been honest with me since we became friends." Jayna smiled.

"It's good to be good." Alexandra smiled back.

Heather and Courtney came over and gave the female Wonder Twin a smirk.

"Ooooh, you don't look so good," Heather cooed. "Why not give up and give the part to us?"

"What are you talking about?" Jayna deadpanned to Heather and Courtney, unimpressed.

"Nervous? Scared?" Courtney mocked. "You have to preform right in front of millions of people, you can't mess up."

"Millions of people?" Jayna asked uneasily.

"Oh, yeah, they'll be staring you down, watching your every move, why, they might even laugh at you if you mess up!" Heather added.

Jayna bit her lip and looked at the mirror again.

"Not to mention that Justin will want nothing to do with you." Heather continued.

Alexandra just growled and shoved the Queen Bee away from her new friend.

"Aw, what's the matter with ya?" Heather mocked. "Are you upset that Josie took your guy from you?"

Alexandra growled as she made a fist and tightened it.

"It's really sad you let Josie just take Alan away from you." Courtney mocked.

Jayna looked over and gasped as she could've sworn that Alexandra's eyes turned green in rage like the two familiar green creatures: The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk.

"He didn't want you, he didn't even love you, just like your daddy!" Heather mocked.

Alexandra began to growl and shake slightly. Jayna cupped her mouth and stepped back, feeling a little nervous as she had a feeling she knew what would happen to Alexandra.

"Why don't you dye that skunk stripe in your hair?" Heather asked. "It makes you look like an old lady or something."

Inside of Alexandra's body, her blood cells were turning green.

"Nobody likes you," Courtney added. "I bet your mother left you because she didn't love you; I mean, who could blame her? I would be so ashamed to be your mother."

"Man, I can't believe how mean you two can be," Jayna glared. "No one wonder no one wants to be your friends since all you do is make everybody else miserable just like you two are."

"Please, just because you're a superhero doesn't mean that you can get what you want." Heather glared back.

"The least you could do was be nice to people, but instead you just treat them like dirt." Jayna sneered.

Courtney and Heather just looked like they didn't care.

"Is this really what you want?" Jayna asked. "Just making everybody else miserable? There's a reason why no one in this school wants anything to do with you two!"

"Yeah, I mean you losers are just popular because of Mike Mazinsky." Heather replied.

"Shut up, you're making me angry." Alexandra growled in a low voice.

"Oh, she decided to speak." Courtney replied.

"Guys, you should really stop, I don't like where this is going." Jayna said.

"Oh, listen, Courtney, she wants us to stop." Heather mocked.

"Too bad she won't stop stealing Justin from me." Courtney said.

"Hey, buddy, just a five minute warning to curtain, and-" Cindy told Jayna before glaring to Heather and Courtney. "What are you two doing back here?! This is for authorized personnel! Oh, and Alexandra, please return to your seat... And maybe get a drink in intermission.. You look a little green."

"I'm going to break them in half." Alexandra growled about Courtney and Heather.

"I know, just calm down, everything is going to be okay." Cindy told her.

"Who made you the boss of the auditorium?" Heather glared at Cindy.

"Uh, Ms. Honeydew did, and if she finds out you guys are here, you'll get detention for a month, now MARCH!" Cindy glared back.

"You're forgetting that I'm a witch, and I can use my magic to make your life miserable and teach you a lesson for messing with me!" Heather threatened.

"Look, I don't care if you're the Queen of the freakin' Universe, JUST DO WHAT I SAY AND NOBODY HAS TO HAVE DETENTION, YOU CLODS!" Cindy said before yelling in anger.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, I'M GOING TO-" Courtney growled and was about to smack her in face.

"No, Courtney, she's right," Heather decided. "We'll leave if that will make you happy."

"That's much better, thank you." Cindy replied.

The two mean girls soon left. Alexandra then went to sit down and calm down while Jayna wondered what those green eyes were all about.

"Okay, time for a quick intermission, sorry about that, folks," Cindy smiled nervously. "Check your ToonFace accounts, go get a drink, say hi to Christopher Walken."

"Hello!" The actor randomly appeared and waved in the audience.

"Dexter, could I talk to you about something?" Jayna asked the boy genius.

"Of course, my dear; I was just finishing up with the lights and sounds." Dexter smiled.

"I was wondering that, since you're a genius, could you check out Alexandra for me, please?" Jayna asked. "Her eyes turned green for some reason."

"Of course, I always bring stuff from my laboratory, I'll take a blood sample and check it out." Dexter nodded.

"Thank you so much." Jayna smiled.

"No problem, now, you better get into position with Abby." Dexter told her.

"Oh, uh, right..." Jayna nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby chuckled and morphed into a tiger. Jayna took a deep breath and got onto the stage as intermission was over. Jimmy introduced the audience back and the show soon started again. Jayna was petting Abby as a tiger in the corner with a stage light on her while Mike stormed over, stomping her feet to act like Jasmine's father.

"Oh, oh, there's Mike Child, where's my camera?!" Foxxy beamed.

"Shh!" Angelia shushed her.

"I have a night camera I use for my panty raids." Captain Hero said as he brought out a camera.

"Give it!" Foxxy told him and soon filmed Mike on stage.

"Leah, that's your Aunt Mike on stage." Toot smiled.

Leah cooed and giggles.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Mike mumbled to herself before clearing her throat to look aggressive to Jayna and took a pair of boxers from Abby's mouth. "So, this is why Prince Achmed has run off!"

"Oh, Father, Rajah was just playing with him." Jayna replied.

Jasmine giggled a little as this scene brought back so many memories, only Desiree wasn't there. "I wish that my sister was here to see this." She then whispered to herself.

"Did someone call for me?" A voice asked.

Jasmine looked around before seeing Desiree in a sparkling purple dress which was like the outfit she used to wear when she and Jasmine lived together and before she was forced into the Ghost Zone. The two squealed and hugged each other. Angelia glared before looking back, then put her hand on her head only to feel that it was bald and she let out a horrified scream.

"Shh!" Wooldoor glared at Angelia. "Will you be quiet? Mike is talking!"

"You freaks, I'm going to sue you!" Angelia threatened.

Foxxy got into her face and growled like a fox, showing her fangs. Angelica screamed again and soon dashed off. Luckily, Mike was a rather good actress and was able to tune out the distractions from the audience. Alexandra was watching the play from her seat, calming down for now, but then she winced as she saw Dexter taking blood from her.

"Sorry, but I need this for an experiment." Dexter told her.

"Couldn't you have at least warned me?" Alexandra winced.

"Sorry, I promise it's nothing bad." Dexter said before dashing off.

Alexandra shrugged and continued to watch the show. Jayna soon let doves out of the cage and Beardo made tweeting bird sounds until a random chandelier dropped down on the stage, making the audience gasp.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Nazz asked.

"I don't think so." Cindy replied.

"It's him." Vicki warned.

The lights flickered on and off until a cloak figure appeared.

"I don't remember this being part of the play." Clara commented.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera!" Cindy cried out.

The figure appeared and showed his image to everyone, which of course had the famous mask and looked to Jayna. Jayna shook nervously. The Phantom soon grabbed a hold of Jayna, throwing her over his shoulder and disappeared with her through a trapdoor.

"He took Joanna!" Jimmy cried out.

"This is bad," Cindy said. "Really bad."

"No, not Jayna, he's really crossed the line, now he's gotta fight with me," Justin glared before he looked around and then went into the dressing room and shut the door behind him. "Volcano Twins powers activate!" He then came back out as Arceus so that he could save Jayna.

"There will now be a brief intermission..." Cindy smiled nervously as sweat beaded down her face.

"I tried to tell you people." Vicki glared.

Everyone was talking to each other in confusion and worried about Jayna.

"Joanna is in trouble, I've got to do something." Zan said to himself.

"I'm coming with you since she is my friend," Alexandra said. "She's helped me, and now it's my turn to help her."

"Somebody do something!" Cindy yelped. "Who knows what Erik might do to her?"

A shadow hovered over them and made everyone turned around and gasped in excitement.

"If anyone is going to save her; it's going to be me." Arceus said in determination.

"It's you!" Cindy gasped. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't thank me." Arceus replied bravely.

"Too late, I just did." Cindy snickered.

"That innocent little lady will be rescued," Arceus promised. "Now tell me, where did he take her to?"

"He took her and disappeared through a trapdoor." Nazz informed.

"Please, save her, please." Jimmy pleaded.

"Don't worry, now, does this phantom have a castle?" Arceus asked.

"Yes, he does." Cindy nodded.

"Do you know where it is, Cindy?" Nazz asked.

"I'm afraid I don't..." Cindy replied honestly before turning to the goth girl. "Vicki, surely you know where it is."

"It's over there." Vicki said as she pointed to a castle far away from the school on top of a hill with thunder and lightning.

"How did we never notice that castle before?" Cindy deadpanned.

"Um, you can handle this, right?" Jimmy asked the Volcano Twin.

"Yes, don't worry, she's going to be rescued." Arceus promised.

"Be careful." Cindy warned.

"Careful is my middle name." Arceus replied before he soon went off.

"Wait a minute, Cape Boy." Alexandra stopped him.

"Hm?" Arceus replied. "What is it, little lady?"

"I want to go with you." Alexandra told him.

"It might be dangerous." Arceus warned.

"I know, but Joanna is my best friend, and I promised ever since we became friends, I'd look out for her and she promised to do the same with me." Alexandra replied.

"You want to?" Arceus asked.

"Yes, please, she's helped me out a lot, and now it's my turn to help her." Alexandra told him.

"Well, I don't know..." Arceus said.

"I'm coming with you." Alexandra replied.

"Well, I guess I don't have time for this, so let's go." Arceus shrugged.

Soon enough, they both left to the Phantom's castle.

"Man, what're we gonna do now for the audience?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, these people need some entertainment." Nazz agreed.

"I have an idea," Cindy said before smiling to the fourth wall. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Conway Twitty."

Audience cheers were heard as a live action clip of the 60's country singer came on screen to sing a song.

Meanwhile, Jayna woke up and looked around as she was in chains attached to the wall. "What's going on?!" she soon asked.

"You're awake, my angel." A voice said.

"W-Who said that?" Jayna asked before looking around.

"It is I," The voice said before the famed Phantom of the Opera stepped into the light to show himself to the female Wonder Twin. "The Opera Ghost."

"I heard about you from my English Class," Jayna said. "What do you want from me?"

"Why, for our wedding of course." The phantom said like it was obvious.

"Wedding?!" Jayna's eyes widened.

"Of course, you're going to be my new bride." The Phantom replied.

"What?!" Jayna squeaked. "Well, I've got news for you; I already have a boyfriend."

"You'll get over him, don't worry." The Phantom patted Jayna on the head.

"He's going to rescue me, and when he does, you'll be sorry." Jayna glared as she jerked her head away from him.

"He'll be sorry when he interrupts our wedding," The Phantom said before bringing out a black wedding dress that looked a little creepy. "I even made this lovely dress for you. This'll show Christine and Raoul, won't it?"

Jayna didn't say anything, but narrowed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Arceus and Alexandra were heading towards the castle rescue their girlfriend/best friend.

The male Volcano Twin noticed that her eyes were turning green every second. "Are you okay?" Arceus asked her. "Your eyes have changed colors from brown to green."

"I'm fine, we just have to find Joanna before something happens." Alexandra told Arceus.

"Well, as long as you're sure..." Arceus said out of concern from the green flashes.

"I'm going to rip that phantom from limb to limb!" Alexandra threatened.

"Take it easy." Arceus told her.

They soon walked up a rather long and crooked path until they made it to the front doors. Alexandra didn't say anything, but kicked the door open.

"Well, at least there's no guards." Arceus said.

"It's quiet though," Alexandra said. "Too quiet."

"I sense something," Arceus said to her. "Something that's not good."

"You're right, and you're definitely not going to ruin our boss's wedding!" A voice replied.

The duo gasped as they saw the evil ghosts from the Ghost Zone.

"Who are they?!" Alexandra gasped.

"Ghosts from the Ghost Zone!" Arceus said, almost scared.

"That's right; we were hired to be our boss's bodyguards, making sure that nothing will interrupt him, plus, I've been invited to the wedding." Skulker replied.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost announced. "Fear me!"

Alexandra looked at him in a deadpan look.

"Hello, dears, would you like to try some wedding cake before I bake it?" The Lunch Lady Ghost asked sweetly.

"Oh, is it chocolate or vanilla?" Alexandra asked. "Because I really like chocolate."

"Chocolate German from a recipe I learned." The Lunch Lady Ghost smiled as she handed a cookbook.

"Oh, German Chocolate Cake, that's pretty good..." Arceus smiled as he looked through the book, reading the ingredients before panicking at the last one. "Chocolate... Cake... GERMANS?!"

"If you don't like it... Then... PERISH!" The Lunch Lady Ghost soon glared evilly.

"You're Mazinsky's friends," Bernard glared at Arceus and Alexandra. "Damn, that transsexual boy, making Spectra betray me!"

"And you must be a crumpet." Alexandra muttered at the stuffy man.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Bernard replied. "Are you lonely without Mommy and Daddy?"

"What did you say?!" Alexandra growled.

"I believe you heard me, little lady." Bernard replied.

"Ugh!" Alexandra growled. "Why does everybody keep trying to piss me off for no reason?!"

"You have no one to love you," Bernard told Alexandra. "Why do you think Alan loves Josie, and not you, you Skunk Woman?"

Alexandra growled as she was on the ground, shaking as her eyes turned green in rage.

"What's the matter?" Bernard asked. "Afraid of ghosts?"

Then something was wrong with her, her skin turned green as she grew, her muscles expanded, her dress was ragged and tattered. Everyone gasped as Alexandra changed into a eight-foot green-skinned, muscular monster.

"Wow, she looks like The She-Hulk." Arceus commented.

"You made me angry, YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!" Alexandra roared at the ghosts.

"He started it." The Box Ghost blamed Bernard.

Bernard just looked annoyed with The Box Ghost. Alexandra soon roared at the ghosts.

"Sheesh!" Arceus's eyes widened.

"Where... Is... JOANNA?!" Alexandra growled.

"We'll tell you, right after I send you into oblivion!" Ember grinned as she pulled out her guitar and attacked her with sound waves.

Arceus covered his ears with a groan. Alexandra took Ember's guitar and broke it in half before handing it back.

"My guitar!" Ember cried out before flying after Alexandra in rage. "You mutant freak; I'm going to kill you!"

Alexandra grabbed a hold of Ember like she was a doll.

"Let go of me!" Ember demanded.

Alexandra grinned as she threw the rock and roll ghost into the wall. She was then trapped in a net.

"Got you, my mutant prey." Skulker smirked to that.

Alexandra just laughed at her. Arceus then snuck away while Alexandra handled the ghosts so that he could find Jayna.

"Any last words... Mutant freak?" Skulker asked Alexandra.

Alexandra growled and grinned as she broke the net in half then she towered over Skulker, growling.

"Uh... When I said 'Mutant Freak', I meant it in a good way." Skulker said nervously to the Hulking teenage girl.

"Getting more angrier... And that's when I become more strong!" Alexandra snarled.

"I didn't mean to call you that!" Skulker replied nervously.

Arceus kept looking around for Jayna while Alexandra handled the ghosts. "How will I find her?" he asked himself in dismay. "If only I had X-Ray vision like Supergirl or The Powerpuff Girls."

A Monster High girl soon appeared while watching Arceus.

"How to find Joanna?" Arceus asked himself.

"Maybe I can help?" The girl asked.

Arceus turned around to see the girl. She medium purple skin contrasted by bright red and black hair. Most notably, she has an excessive birthmark on the left side of her face in the shape of spider webs and musical notes. It reaches down via her neck to cover up to the left shoulder. "Uh... Who are you...?" he then asked.

"I am Operetta," The girl replied. "The Daughter of the Phantom of the Opera."

Arceus soon pulled out his scepter with a glare.

"Relax, I'm here to help you." Operetta told him.

"Yeah, right, why should I trust you?" Arceus asked.

"Because I can help you." Operetta told him sincerely.

Arceus just glared at her as he held his scepter closely.

"I don't want to fight you; I just want to help you." Operetta told him.

"Why should I trust you?" Arceus asked.

"Because, I'm a friend, I learned all about friendship in Monster High." Operetta told the male Volcano Twin in reassurance.

"Fine," Arceus replied, but still looked firm at the monster girl. "But if you betray me or this is a trap, I will send my new friend after you, and she is very angry."

"All right, all right, calm down..." Operetta told him. "And don't worry, I won't go after you, I like this boy in school named Johnny Spirit."

'So, you know about the Phantom of the Opera, huh?" Arceus asked her.

"Yeah," Operetta nodded. "He's my dad."

"The Phantom of the Opera had a kid?!" Arceus's eyes widened.

"Yes..." Operetta sighed softly. "He's always been trying to replace my mother since her absence... He's been filled with nothing but grief and an empty heart. Of course, no one remembers the younger sister of Christine Daae. So, that's why every century, he tries to find me a new mother or a new bride for himself."

"Rough..." Arceus muttered. "Who knew though that the Phantom of the Opera actually got married?"

"We better get going before the wedding starts," Operetta suggested. "Should we wait on your friend?"

"I suppose, she should be all right though, she seemed... Able to fight on her own..." Arceus replied.

Alexandra soon stomped over which made both Arceus and Operetta nervous with anime sweat drops since she was big, tall, and green.

"Oh, my... Who's that?!" Operetta asked.

"My friend." Arceus told her.

"Ghosts no match for me." Alexandra laughed deeply before she shrunk down back to normal size.

"What was that all about?" Arceus asked.

"I don't know," Alexandra shrugged. "I just got so mad that I changed into that creature."

"Kinda like The She-Hulk," Arceus replied. "The Boys' friend, Jaden Practice, reads comic books on that."

"Come with me, everyone." Operetta said.

Arcues then walked with Alexandra as they followed after the daughter of The Phantom of the Opera.

"I sure hope everything's all right in school." Arceus said.

"Me too." Alexandra agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Cartoon Network School...

Festive music played on stage as Jimmy, Stan, and Kyle were in black suits, bow ties, white gloves, black top hats, and had canes as they tried to distract the crowd while Jayna was missing.

"Throw out your hands!!, Stick out your tush!!, Hands on your hips, Give them a push!!, You'll be surprised, You're doing the French Mistake!!, VOILA!!~" The three boys sang together in a flamboyant fashion while dancing. 

"CUT!" Cindy yelled through a megaphone before hitting Jimmy with it. "Wrong!"

The audience then laughed at that.

"Okay, just watch me, it's so simple Dom Deluise could do it!" Cindy told Jimmy, Stan, and Kyle. "Gimme the playback! And... Watch me, Yaoi fan boys!"

The music then started again with the singing while Cindy did the dance to demonstrate before getting her foot in the fountain water before she shook it off.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea..." Cindy muttered before glaring at the boys. "Have you got it?!"

"Yes!" The boys told her.

"Sounds like steam escaping..." Cindy muttered before scurrying back to the director's chair. "Action! Oh, wait until I get off! Wait until I get off! Playback!"

Once she sat down, the music played again and Jimmy, Kyle, and Stan did their dance routine again, but it was interrupted by Cartman, Erica, and Kenny dressed like cowboys, interrupting the scene.

"CUT!" Cindy yelled out which made everyone stop. "What in the heck do you think you're doing here?! This is a closed set!"

"Piss on you, I'm working for Matt and Trey!" Erica glared, about to punch her.

"Not in the face!" Cindy begged.

Erica then moved her fist and punched her stomach.

"Thank you..." Cindy muttered wearily before falling in the middle of the floor. 

"Buddy!" Jimmy cried out before looking to Stan and Kyle. "Come on, girls!"

"Did he just call me a girl?" Stan asked Kyle.

They were all then fighting.

"You're mine, Jew Boy!" Cartman smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

It soon came into chaos on stage and the audience was very confused over what was going on.

Back in the castle...

Operetta walked with Arceus and Alexandra with a lit torch to where Jayna was locked up. "We're getting close, but we gotta be careful though," she then told the others. "My father probably set traps."

"He is a bit mysterious from what I remember from the last school play." Arceus agreed. 

Alexandra didn't say anything, but looked at herself after changing into the creature. "What am I?" she then asked herself in heartbreak.

"Alexandra?" Arceus called.

"Uh, what?" Alexandra replied.

"Are you okay?" Arcues asked her.

"Fine... Fine... Let's just find Joanna..." Alexandra said softly. 

"Are you sure?" Arceus asked her.

"Yeah." Alexandra said.

Arceus wasn't so sure about that as Operetta led them through her home. 

"So, who's this?" Alexandra asked.

"This is Operetta," Arceus introduced. "The daughter of the Phantom of the Opera."

"Your precious father TOOK MY BEST FRIEND!" Alexandra snapped.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know about it, honest." Operetta told her.

"Yeah, right!" Alexandra glared with her eyes turning green.

"Alexandra, stop, we can trust her!" Arceus told the black-haired girl.

Operetta stepped back with wide eyes behind her own mask as Alexandra yelled at her. 

"How can we trust her?!" Alexandra snapped.

"Please, let me explain; I didn't know that he had Joanna until I saw her chained up." Operetta frowned.

Alexandra glared.

"Alexandra, please, give her a chance." Arceus said.

"Well.... Okay, but I hate being tricked." Alexandra warned.

"I understand, now, please, come with me, and be careful." Operetta curtsied. 

Alexandra then took a deep breath and calmed down. Everyone then heard talking and screaming.

"Joanna!" Arceus called out.

"This way!" Operetta told the two as she led them in the directions of the screaming. 

There was then the scene of a ready wedding and the Phantom was wearing a black suit with a black cloak while Jayna wore a creepy black wedding dress. Slenderman was the preacher and standing by him was his daughter which was a teenage girl with brown hair pulled back in a black headband, a black blouse, a white mini skirt, purple knee-length high-heeled shoes, and there were tendrils on her back.

"I can't believe that I'm here; this is so cool." Slenderina beamed.

"I really, really don't wanna do this!" Jayna tried to protest.

"Trust me, you'll be happy once this is over." The Phantom comforted.

"I told you, I don't want you!" Jayna told him.

"SILENCE!" The Phantom bellowed. "There will be time to talk once the honeymoon commences."

There was creepy organ music playing to start the wedding between Jayna and the Phantom of the Opera. 

"This better be good..." Jeff the Killer muttered as he played with his knife. 

"I can't believe that you made me come." Chucky complained.

"Oh, honey, you promised me that you would behave." Tiffany told him.

"I don't want to do this, why won't anybody listen to me?" Jayna sulked.

"Could we begin now?" Slenderman asked the Phantom. "I have to teach Slenderina how to scare some mortals."

"Proceed." The Phantom allowed.

"Very well..." Slenderman replied. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Erik the Phantom of the Opera and his new bride in holy matrimony..." he then began the typical speech. "Now, if anyone thinks these two shall not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" Arceus's voice called out.

Everyone then turned over to see who had objected to the wedding and found the male Volcano Twin. Right beside him was Operetta and Alexandra.

"Operetta?" The Phantom asked once he saw his daughter.

"Daddy, you have to stop this!" Operetta told her father. "What would Mother think of the way you keep replacing her like this every century? Just 'cuz she's gone doesn't mean you have to find someone new, don't you think I miss her too?" 

"Silence, Operetta, you know I have to do this." The Phantom told her.

"Release Joanna, or else I will make you." Alexandra glared.

"Daddy, please, you don't have to do this!" Operetta told her father. 

"I'm sorry, Operetta, but I must," The Phantom replied. "Skulker?"

"Shall we get rid of him, boss?" Skulker asked as he brought out his weapon on for Arceus and Alexandra.

"Stop!" Operetta told him. "Those are my friends!" 

"Go ahead, Skulker." The Phantom allowed.

"NO!" Operetta cried out.

Skulker grinned as he took Arceus and Alexandra.

"Daddy!" Operetta cried out. "Why did you do that?!"

"They were interfering with the wedding." The Phantom told her.

"You're not listening to me!" Operetta had tears in her eyes. "You don't need to take someone away every century!" 

"I'm sorry, Operetta, but it's the way that things have to be." The Phantom told her.

"No, it doesn't, I'll make it so it doesn't, Wonder Twins powers activate!" Jayna glared before she soon glowed purple and she was now in her Wonder Twins outfit. 

Everyone looked away from the bright glow before seeing Jayna in her true form.

"She's a Wonder Twin?!" Alexandra's eyes widened. 

"Uh, yeah, Joanna's actually Jayna from the Wonder Twins." Arceus smiled nervously.

"Oh, my God!" Alexandra said in shock.

"Perfect," Skulker grinned. "Now she can be my new prey."

"No, she won't!" Alexandra glared.

The ghost hunter didn't listen to her as he had the weapon on Jayna.

"Don't you dare!" Alexandra glared before jumping onto Skulker's back.

"Hey, get off!" Skulker glared back. 

"Leave my best friend alone!" Alexandra roared.

Skulker grabbed her and then threw her onto a table.

"Alexandra!" Jayna gasped.

"You're all going in the dungeon right now, and no one is going to stop me." Skulker glared as he grabbed them to take them away. 

Alexandra's eyes were now open and she growled in anger.

Skulker threw Arceus, Alexandra, and even Operetta in the dungeon for interrupting the wedding.

"I'm so sorry, you guys, this is my fault." Operetta frowned.

"Joanna!" Alexandra growled in a low voice.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you, especially when you will never see Joanna again!" Skulker glared at them all.

"What do you want?" Arcues deadpanned to the ghost hunter. 

"Oh, nothing much," Skulker smirked. "I've just been trying to find me some new prey, and I think I've found it."

Operatta notices that something was wrong with Alexandra as she was shaking and growling. "Hey, are you okay?" she then asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Alexandra yelled from rage. 

Operetta backs up as Alexandra was growing bigger and changing.

"Oh, no, not again." Arceus said.

"TRY AND STOP ME, GHOST BOY!" Alexandra roared at Skulker. 

"It's the creature!" Skulker gulped as he backed up in fear.

Alexandra soon grew big and green as she stomped towards Skulker. Arceus then let Operetta free since Alexandra took care of Skulker and so that they could save Jayna from getting married to The Phantom of the Opera.


	8. Chapter 8

"JOANNA!!!" Alexandra roared.

"What the?!" The Phantom called out. "Impossible!"

"Anything's possible if you believe," Arceus glared at the phantom. "And all this time, I thought you were a decent guy, even though you wanted to take Christine Daae away from Raoul." 

"Daddy, please reconsider!" Operetta begged. "Don't do this!"

"I say we kill these guys." Jeff the Killer whispered.

"Fine, kill us, I hate you, Daddy!" Operetta glared before running off and crying. 

The Phantom looked upset for his daughter, but glared at the two.

"Alexandra, can you rescue Joanna while I handle the Phantom?" Arceus suggested.

"Gladly." Alexandra snarled. 

"I am the Box Ghost," The Box Ghost said as he came up behind the hulking teenage girl. "Uh... Fear me?"

Alexandra punched him in the face without looking.

"Why did that hurt?!" The Box Ghost yelped.

"You forgot to intangible yourself." Ember deadpanned.

"Oh... Right..." The Box Ghost smiled sheepishly.

The Phantom threw Jayna over his shoulder and began to escape with her.

"Put me down, you creep!" Jayna glared. "HELP!"

"I have to save her..." Arceus said to himself.

Alexandra fought the others while Arceus decided to go save his true love. 

"I said put me down!" Jayna glared. "I have powers and I'm not afraid to use them!"

The Phantom soon set Jayna down on his boat and paddled them away through the waterway in his lair. "Soon, you will be my wife." he then told her.

"I think not!" Arceus glared as he teleported onto the boat and glared at the Phantom.

"Get out." The Phantom told Arceus.

"I'm not leaving without my girl who you stole from me." Arceus glared.

"She is my bride!" The Phantom said as he drew out his sword.

"She was my girlfriend first, and you took her from me!" Arceus glared as he wielded his scepter.

Soon enough, it was a sword-fight, well, sort of, between the male Volcano Twin and the Phantom of the Opera.

"Be careful, Arceus." Jayna warned.

"You're going to pay for interrupting my wedding." The Phantom glared.

"I think it is you who should pay." Arceus glared back.

Jayna held herself as she watched, very worried about Arceus, but at the same time, she believed in him.

"I gotta stop this before it's too late." Operetta told herself.

"You're pretty good, boy, but you should know, that I never die." The Phantom told Arcues.

"Will you at least leave my girl alone?" Arceus glared.

"NEVER!" The Phantom glared back behind his mask.

"She was never yours in the first place," Arceus told him. "Can't you see that you're upsetting your daughter? And what about your wife?! Would she like to know that you tried to replace her with a new girl every century?"

"My heart has been empty since she's been gone, and I will never be whole until my heart is filled since I lost her!" The Phantom growled.

"Don't you care about your daughter's feelings?!" Arceus asked. "She's crying and hurt just because you won't listen to her!"

"She will learn to accept change." The Phantom replied.

"She doesn't want the change!" Arceus told him. "You are the worst father for her!"

"Don't tell me how to raise my child." The Phantom replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Arceus glared. "If you really loved her, you would listen to her and let her live her life how she wants to. Can't you see you're making her more miserable than you were after Christine married Raoul?"

"Watch your tongue, boy!" The Phantom warned. "You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love!"

"Wanna bet?" Arceus huffed. "It might've not been my soulmate, but I nearly lost my sister."

"Your sister?" The Phantom repeated.

"Like you'd wanna listen or care..." Arceus scoffed. "I bet you think of no one but yourself."

"You nearly lost your sister?" The Phantom asked. "How did that happen?"

"Two words: our mother." Arceus replied.

"Oh, don't get me started on mothers," The Phantom said. "Mine tried to sell me to gypsies after I was born."

"Our mother never cared about us, she was just using us for money, and separated us after our dad died!" Arceus replied. "Yeah, you may have lost your soulmate, but you still have your daughter."

The Phantom wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Oh, Arceus..." Jayna whispered, feeling sad to hear all of that.

"Not only that, but I lost my best friend!" Arceus continued. "He was corrupted by evil, and he got turned into stone to probably never change back into his normal self!"

"Stone...?" The Phantom asked.

"Yes!" Arceus replied. "He was gonna plot revenge, but it backfired horribly, so now he and his girlfriend are a couple of stone statues and they'll never be able to come back to life ever again!"

Jayna gasped as tears ran down her face as well as Operetta who was listening as well.

"I know you had a rough life, but you've had nothing compared to my personal struggles." Arceus firmly told The Phantom of the Opera.

"So, I see," The Phantom replied. "So, do you hide behind that mask so that no one can see your pain?"

"Sound familiar, huh?" Arceus replied.

"Time to see who you really are!" The Phantom said.

"NO!" Arceus told him.

The Phantom didn't listen and soon removed his mask. "Haha, boy, now everyone can know your pain!" he then mocked.

"I can't believe I actually felt bad for you!" Arceus glared.

The Phantom then removed his mask, and not to the audience's surprise, he was Justin Reid. Almost like when Aladdin was exposed to Princess Jasmine as a street rat when Jafar and Iago had the lamp. 

"Now you can know my pain, boy." The Phantom told Arceus.

"Well, guess what? Two can play at that game!" Arceus replied as he soon removed the Phantom's mask as well.

Jayna cupped her mouth as The Phantom's hideous side of his face was soon exposed.

"NO, YOU FOOL!" The Phantom snapped.

"There, now we can both share our pain together!" Arceus told him.

Jayna just sat in stunned silence as she watched the two.

"It doesn't matter what you are; your daughter still loves you the way you are." Arceus told The Phantom.

"What have you done?!" Jayna asked him.

"Trust me!" Arceus told her.

"Claudine... I'm so sorry for this... Forgive me..." The Phantom whispered as he soon dropped his sword. "You win, boy... She's free to go with you."

"Claudine?" Arceus asked.

"Claudine," Operetta repeated. "That is my mother."

"Here's your mask back." Arceus told the Phantom.

"Thank you, and here's yours." The Phantom replied.

The two soon put their masks back on once they reached an understanding with each other.

"Angel... Enfante... I'm so sorry..." The Phantom told Operetta before they soon shared a tender hug with each other.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy, for snappin' at ya like that." Operetta replied.

"We better get going." Arceus told Jayna.

"Thank you so much." Operetta smiled.

The wedding was soon cancelled and the Phantom sent everyone home.

"Thank you, Mr. Phantom of the Opera." Jayna smiled.

"Call me Erik." The Phantom replied.

There was stomping noises and got everyone scared, but it was the hulking teenage girl known as Alexandra.

"What is that?!" Jayna asked.

"That's Alexandra." Arceus replied.

"That's Alexandra?" Jayna asked. "Uh, well, she got a makeover."

"JOANNA!" Alexandra called in a low voice.

"Yeah, that's me." Jayna replied.

"It's okay, Alexandra, we're all okay now." Arceus soothed the former mean girl.

"Phantom took my best friend away from me!" Alexandra growled at Erik and cracked his knuckles at her.

"No, it's okay, he's sorry." Jayna told her.

"It's true, I really am, I was focusing on my own grief and lust to replace my lost Claudine..." Erik stated softly.

"See?" Jayna said. "He's sorry for everything."

"I truly am." Erik nodded.

Alexandra glared, but soon saw honesty in Erik's eyes and calmed down.

"I humbly ask for forgiveness, and I will never do this again, not even in 2118." Erik bowed.

"Fine, but do it again, and I will smash you into pieces." Alexandra threatened.

"I understand." Erik replied.

Alexandra soon, again, turned back to normal and held her head.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Arceus asked.

"I really have no idea." Alexandra shrugged.

"I'm sorry the wedding's off..." Operetta told the daughter of Slenderman. "I really wanted to hang out with you anyway."

"It's okay, but look at it this way; I'm starting Monster High on Monday," Slenderina told Operetta. "We can definitely hang out together."

"You're coming to Monster High?!" Operetta beamed.

"Yeah!" Slenderina beamed. "School besties!"

The two soon took a selfie together, becoming instant friends.

Back in school...

"Uh, and then... The one rope said to the other... I'm 'a frayed knot'..." Cindy smiled nervously. 

The audience complained and got bored before chanting. "WE WANT A SHOW! WE WANT A SHOW! WE WANT A SHOW!"

"Come on, for God's sake, we want a goddamn show!" Spanky added.

"YEAH!" The audience agreed.

"What do we do now?" Nazz asked. "Who knows how long until the others come back?"

"Another song?" Jimmy asked. 

"Uh, you guys know Minnie the Moocher?" Cindy asked.

"I once had a pet mouse named Minnie." Jimmy shrugged.

"No, the song Minnie the Moocher by Cab Calloway!" Cindy replied.

"I know that song." Nazz said.

"Perfect, come on!" Cindy replied.

Jazz music soon played. Cindy came out in a white suit, bobbing along to the music and the crowd settled down and she began to sing Minnie the Moocher.

Jayna, Alexandra, and Justin appeared as Jayna and Justin were wearing their costumes for the show.

"There you are, dudes," Nazz said. "Joanna, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Jayna told her.

"Thank goodness, now we can go back to the show." Jimmy replied.

Cindy panted out of exhaustion as she came backstage and looked to Jayna, Alexandra, and Justin. "Thank goodness you guys are back, it's been hours!" she then told them.

"Sorry about that, but Justin and I are ready." Jayna replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the show is back on!" Jimmy announced on the microphone.

The audience clapped and cheered. Jayna and Justin soon rushed back on stage. Cindy smiled, then passed out from exhaustion and fell asleep. Heather and Courtney saw Cindy was sleeping which made both of them smirk.

"Now is our chance to get rid of Jayna." Heather told Courtney.

"I don't think so, you creeps." Alexandra glared.

"Oh, look, it's the skunk woman." Courtney said.

"SHUT UP!" Alexandra glared. "You think calling me a skunk is going to upset me? That's so original..." she then deadpanned. "Listen, no one cares if you have special powers or if you were a counselor-in-training; I don't see why you have to make everybody else miserable when you're just unhappy yourselves all the time."

"Pfft! Who cares?" Heather rolled her eyes. "As long as we get what we want, unlike you, who has no mother or daddy and didn't even pay attention to you!"

Cindy glared as her slumber was interrupted. "I'm really sick of you two." she then told Heather and Courtney. "Why don't you just drop out of school now and become the chain smoking hookers we all now you're gonna grow up to be?"

"Why don't you be a fat, whiny bitch?" Heather glared. "That's what you're growing up to be!"

"I can't believe that Skulker didn't get rid of Jayna like we paid him to." Courtney huffed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Alexandra glared as her eyes turned green in rage.

"Uh-oh, better get going!" Cindy said before she ducked to hide in the dressing room.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Heather scolded Courtney.

"Oops. "Courtney muttered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Heather snapped at Courtney. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, it just slipped out." Courtney shrugged.

"You had Skulker try to get rid of Jayna?!" Alexandra glared.

"Yeah...?" Heather and Courtney replied.

"Now you've made me angry..." Alexandra growled as she grew yet again and turned green. "Very... VERY ANGRY!!!"

"Great Balls of Fire!" Cindy gasped as she peeked out from the dressing room door.

Alexandra soon grabbed both Heather and Courtney and threw them out of the school, sending them flying and they landed in the dumpster.

"What was that creature?!" Heather asked.

"Who knows?" Courtney replied. "Ew, I'm covered in garbage!"

A dump truck soon came up. Heather and Courtney yelled out.

"Ya hear somethin', George?" Junior asked.

"Just the sound of you not dumpin' trash, now hurry so we can go back and get our paycheck!" George told him.

"Duh, okay, George." Junior replied.

"NOOOO!" Heather and Courtney cried out.

The dumpster was soon grabbed and the trash fell into it along with Heather and Courtney and the dump truck soon drove off with them in it.

"A whole new world~..." Jayna sang as she held Justin.

"A whole new world~" Justin sang back.

"For you and me~..." The two sang together before kissing.

"Well, look at that," Jo smirked. "He didn't screw up."

"I told you, honey." Justine replied.

The curtain then came down and Eddy appeared with a smirk. "Made ya look!" he then laughed as the play ended.

The lights all came on and the curtain raised with the cast of the play and the audience cheered for the actors and actresses.

Then soon enough, the family and friends met up with the actors and actresses.

"Justin, you were awesome back there." Justine smiled proudly as she hugged her twin brother.

"Aw, it was nothing really." Justin smiled.

"I gotta admit, Pretty Boy, you didn't screw up like I thought you would." Jo said as she slapped Justin on the back so hard that it made him fall to the ground.

"Ow, not so rough!" Justin groaned.

"I barely touched you." Jo defended.

"Jo..." Justin and Justine replied.

"Well, I did..." Jo shrugged. "Maybe he's just not strong."

"Maybe you're right." Justin smirked as he then gave the jockette a judo flip to the ground.

"Hey!" Jo glared.

"I barely touched you." Justin smirked.

Justine didn't do anything, but laugh.

"Aw, Babe..." Jo pouted to her.

"You were great, Sis." Zan smiled.

"Thanks..." Jayna sighed softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Zan frowned.

"No... Well... It's just that, everybody else's families are here..." Jayna said softly as she looked to the others who reunited with their families after the show, but her and Zan's parents couldn't be here for obvious reasons.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Zan sighed softly.

"It does..." Jayna sighed back.

The two then shared a hug together to make up for lost times.

"I just hope that Operetta is okay down there..." Jayna whispered about Erik's daughter.

Everyone soon went home as it was late and a big night for everybody.

Meanwhile...

"I'm sorry your dad went crazy, Operetta..." Slenderina said as she sat with the fellow monster girl. "My dad gets crazy too, especially when Jeff says 'malk' instead of milk."

"So, do you have any boys that you like?" Operetta asked.

Slenderina blushed as she show a picture of a teenage boy with two scars underneath his eyes, a black fedora, a gray long-sleeved shirt, black pants, brown boots, a black trench coat, and he had razor sharp claws, he looks like a bad boy type. "His name is Nightmare Krueger: he's the son of Freddy Krueger." she then told her.

"I'll be fine as long as you stay away from Johnny Spirit." Operetta giggled.

"You stay away from Nightmare then." Slenderina giggled back. 

Slenderman walked by with his Creepypasta friends. "Slenderina, we're going home, and I also have a surprise for you." he then told his daughter.

"Okay, Dad," Slenderina replied. "See you on Monday, Operetta."

"Bye." Operetta waved to her.

Slenderina then went home with her father while Operetta decided to go to her bedroom.

"Arceus, Alexandra, thank you both so much for helping my dad," Operetta prayed. "Wherever you guys are, thank you."

Erik was seen sitting at his organ and played on the keyboard where a heart-shaped photograph of Operetta's mother laid beside the sheet music. "Oh, Claudine, my love, if only you could see that our daughter is turning into a beautiful woman, just like you." he then mused.

And with that, everyone lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
